Project Summary A summary of the proposed project ?Strengthening and Reinforcing Minnesota's Standardization Efforts Statewide is listed below: The long-term objective is to increase the Minnesota Department of Health's capacity to provide standardization to MDH staff and MDH-Delegated Agencies. We propose to designate one full- time standardization coordinator, which will expand our capacity for standardization. The expected outcome is a trained workforce with the skills and knowledge to perform quality retail food inspections. This effort supports FDA's mission to build an integrated national food safety system in partnership with state and local authorities. For jurisdictions enrolled in the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, standardization provides a means to achieve Standard 2. Aim 1: Develop a centralized reporting protocol We will expand our existing MDH-specific reporting protocol to include an expectation that Delegated Agencies report the numbers of inspection staff standardized to MDH. Standardization rosters will be tracked internally. Aim 2: Standardize 100% of eligible MDH food inspection staff The standardization coordinator will provide initial and renewal standardization to sanitarian supervisors in each of the MDH district offices. The sanitarian supervisor may elect to standardize their own staff, or they may request the assistance of the FDA SFSIOs. Aim 3: Achieve a 50% standardization rate for all food inspectors statewide Standardization is a voluntary activity for Delegated Agencies. Regardless, two-thirds of our Delegated Agencies accept MDH's offer to standardize their lead personnel. Existing resources only allow the FDA SFSIO to standardize one person per Delegated Agency. The designation of a standardization coordinator will allow greater resources to be available from MDH to standardize additional staff.